Icha Icha: Coincidence or Reality?
by Hikari Sai
Summary: When a ninja from the lightning country shows up in Konoha, Kakashi is suddenly driven crazy by trying to find out who this woman is and what is her connection to his favourite book, and how the hell does she know Pervy Sage!
1. You look oddly familiar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, except for my OC, Asaki.  
**  
_Please be kind and don't flame. Also, if you read this, please review. I need critiques if you have any to give, or your thoughts on it. Did you like it? Any suggestions on what to do or why Asaki is in Konoha? Review and I will get back to ya!_- Rift.

Enjoy!  
--

_Bag.. check. Supplies.. check. First Aid kit.. check. Nerves.. I'll get back to that one._

Asaki noted to herself mentally while packing all needed supplies into her travelling bag before hoisting it over her shoulders in one swift motion. Taking one last glance over her shoulder to look over her living room, she gave a sigh. _Home sweet home no more.. I need to get out of here.._ She turned heel and walked out of the house, but not before locking the front door. She may not be returning to her home, but atleast she can lock it just in case! Fastening the small buckle of the securing latch to her wide brimmed bamboo hat and putting it on to shield her facade, Asaki took off in a brisk sprint in the opposite direction. _Konohagakue.._After two weeks of travelling, Asaki reached the gates of Konoha. Ragged and starving, she looked nothing more than a homeless ninja who needed a place to stay. Nodding her shrouded head politely to the two guarding shinobi, she passed through the gates and into the bustling city of Konoha. Asaki smiled as her eyes roamed over the citizens and building of the city, looking eagerly for a restaraunt. Finally, her eyes settled upon a bright sign that read 'Ichiraku Ramen' and she immediately rushed over to take a seat. A small blonde haired boy looked at her with a pout, nearly being blasted from his seat and having his ramen spilled by her rush in.

"Hey, watch it!" The kid yelled at her, sheilding his ramen protectively as he slurped it up.

Asaki merely glanced at the kid from under her hat before Ayame, the waitress, prompted her.

"The usual, Miss?"

"Ah, yes please! It's been quite a while since I've been in town. I've been craving your specialty!" Asaki replied eagerly.

"Looks like things with you never change huh, Asaki?" Teuchi, the owner, chuckled from behind the counter.

"Not at all!" She replied with a laugh of her own.

"Hey, the usual?! But I've never seen you in here before, hat woman! And I'm in here A LOT!" The blonde piped up, finished with his ramen.

"Nani..?"

"Yeah! You heard what I said!"

Not even a moment after the blonde opened his mouth, a repremanding hand slapped the back of his head. Asaki glanced behind the blonde haired boy to see who the hand belonged to, finding a sliver haired jounin to be the owner.

"Now Naruto, you must always treat a woman with respect. I'm sorry Miss.. He's just an idiot. Allow him to pay for your meal." The jounin said through the mask covering half of his face.

"But Kakashi-Sensei.." Naruto whimpered softly.

"No but's, Naruto." Kakashi repremanded.

"Uhm.. sure?" Asaki replied, utterly confused.

After all was said and done, Asaki ended up walking out from the stand with both Kakashi and Naruto. Naruto was sulking and whimpering occasionally from his loss of money while Kakashi simply had his nose in a book.

"Ah.. Kakashi-Kun.. Give us just a moment!" Asaki said while pulling Naruto off to the side of the street and bent over slightly to whisper something in his ear.

"Here, Naruto.. Don't tell Kakashi." She whispered softly as she placed a few coins in his palm, repaying him for the ramen.

"I won't tell, promise!" Naruto piped up loudly with a wide smile, causing him to catch a soft glint of a grin from under Asaki's bamboo hat. Taking that as some what of approval from her, he gave her a quick hug before running towards his apartment, leaving Kakashi standing in the road, dumbfounded.

Asaki approached Kakashi with a smile, "Cute kid, Kakashi."

He merely glanced at her with his eye in a lazy demeanor for a moment and nodded. "Sure is, but he's a pain the the ass. Good kid though.. very strong despite his foolish additude."

Pouting, Asaki shook her head. "He's just got a lot of energy. Nothing wrong with being happy. Though, being lazy is another story.." She replied, snickering softly.

"I am not lazy, I'm just reading."

"Icha Icha?"

Kakashi gasped as his eye snapped to her shrouded facade once more. "You read it too!?"

"Erm, well.. no.. I just.. It's complicated!"

"Complicated!? How could you not like it. With it's beautiful, busty, sexy, gorgeous women.." He shuddered at the thought.

Not only was Asaki slightly creeped out by his actions, but she could feel a burning in her cheeks. Good thing she had her hat on, else Kakashi would find out that she was turning a thousand shades of red. Looks like he found out though, by his intruiged expression and closed book.

"Eheheh.." Asaki laughed nervously. _I swear the guy has heat vision.._

"Miss, are you alright? You seem to be heating up. Maybe it's the hat?" He asked, concerned.

"No, no! No.. It's uh.. It's not the hat.. it's just that.. erm.." She eventually fell quiet for a moment. "It's the SUN! Yes. It's hot. The shade. It keeps me nice and cool.. yes."

"No.. I think it's the hat.. here, let me help you with it." Kakashi said as he lifted a hand to unlatch her hat.

Asaki quickly slapped his hand away innocently, coughing. He perked a brow at her motion and tried once more to unbuckle the hat, only to be slapped again. This went on for a few more tries before Kakashi's eye darted to the sky, causing Asaki to follow. Frowning and seeing nothing, she returned her eyes back to his.

"That wasn't nice." She pouted.

"Who said I was nice?" He replied with a grin while blowing softly at the brim of her staw hat, resulting it to tip and fall off.

Asaki gasped sharply and fumbled to retrieve her hat, trying to hide her face all the while, but it was too late. Her soft emerald hair fell out of it's bun and layed against her back as she quickly brought the hat up to her face, only revealing an angry set of lavender eyes. Kakashi simply stood dumbfounded once more, staring at the womans frantic actions to cover her face.

"Jerk!" Asaki squealed before slapping Kakashi across the face and quickly fixing her hair up and returning the hat back to her head.

"You look oddly familiar.." He said, unphased by her slap.

"No I don't." She replied nervously and quickly.

"Let me have a peak again, maybe it will ease my mind and confirm that you do or do not look familiar.."

"Uhm... I have to go. Bye Kakashi!"

Asaki then took off in the opposite direction, heading towards the administration building, leaving Kakashi stranded in the middle of the street, dumbfounded, once again.

_Remember to review if you liked it or have any suggestions or questions! Next chapter should be up soon!_


	2. You need her to what?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, except for my OC, Asaki.  
**  
_Please be kind and don't flame. Also, if you read this, please review. I need critiques if you have any to give, or your thoughts on it. Did you like it? Any suggestions on what to do or why Asaki is in Konoha? Review and I will get back to ya!_

- Rift.

Enjoy!

--

Finally, she was done in the administrations office. _Ah, that Tsunade, what a queen. I'm glad she's doing alright. _Thought Asaki as she strolled down the street that was lined with shops and partially by a wooden fence. Upon reaching her final destination, Ichiraku Ramen, Asaki took her 'usual' seat and ordered the special. It was nice for her to relax and to stop running.. gods only knew how long she had been, anyways. Recieving the ramen with a smile and a few coins, the kunoichi took some time to savor the taste of the noodles and the broth it was in. She couldn't remember the last time she actually took the few moments out of her life to concentrate on the small, simple things. And ramen, happened to be one of those things.

After a few bites, Asaki's mind began to wander and block everything out from around her. Sitting there with glazed eyes, she eventually snapped out of her thoughts a few minutes later. _The trip must have taken more out of me than I though.. Oh well. It's time I start getting to why I'm here and to stop lounging around._ With that, Asaki pushed her bowl aside and stood to walk out. Tipping her hat down to cover her features in a shadow more fully, she took off towards the gates of the town. _Now, Jiraiya said he would be meeting me here in a few.. _

Without any further ado, there came ol' pervy sage walking up the dirt path to the town with a faint blush on his cheeks. Oh yes, he had been drinking.

"Typical. You ask me to meet me here, and not only were you late, but you also have a buzz on! I'm here for you, not the other way around. Now.. what was it you wanted to talk about?" Were the first rushed words off of Asaki's lips.

Jiraiya's drunken smile somehow grew much larger and somehow lecherous as he approached Asaki. "Asaki! How long has it been, friend?! Twenty years or so? Gods, it's good to see ya!"

"Eh-heh.. It's been five, Jiraiya. And yeah, good to see you... too..."

The words that came out of Asaki's mouth were then very... hesitant and awkward when she began to feel somewhat of a cooler breeze against her chest. Looking down out of natural curiosity, Asaki wasn't so surprised to see what she found.

"Just like old times, eh Asaki? I see you've grown." Jiraiya giggled while squeezing her chest lightly.

Closing her eyes with slight irritation, Asaki swiftly slapped the sage's hands to the side and fixed up her shirt. "Of course.. Milk is the key. Now, what is the reason you called me on such short notice?"

"Oh, yes, yes. That." Jiraiya quickly straightened and sobered himself up, turning more serious for what he had to say next.

Having her interest piqued, Asaki lifted her bamboo hat up to rest on her forehead, fully revealing her face. Lavender eyes peered intensly into Jiraiya's own darkened orbs before he began speaking.

"Asaki, this is very serious. I need you to make an a-"

Jiraiya's words were cut short by a loud 'crack'. As soon as they knew it, Kakashi landed right between the Pervy Sage and the Kunoichi. Luckily for Asaki, the wind from Kakashi's fall blew her hat down, covering her facade once more. With a smirk, she gave old Kashi-Kun a kick in the ribs.

"Eh-heh-heh.. You need her to what?" Kakashi asked, dying of curiosity as to what he was going to say while standing up and rubbing his behind. _Damn, that fall really hurt. That's the last time I hide in a tree.._

"I need her to give you a swift kick in the ass, that's what. Sorry Asaki, We'll speak later.. where it's **private**." Jiraiya ended the last part with emphasis to let Kakashi know to back off. But, as we all know, that wasn't going to happen.

"... Damnit." Was the last word heard from Kakashi before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Odd man he is, Jiraiya. Cute too. Odd and cute, what a combination." Asaki said with a small laugh. "And oh-so-curious. He knows you write Icha-Icha, doesn't he?"

"Aye, unfortunately he does and LOVES it. Hopefully he won't get any ideas on why you are here untill I announce it to everyone." The sage replied, shaking his head. "And he may be odd, but remember, Asaki. Don't judge a book by it's cover."

"Yes, Jiraiya.. We'll speak tomorrow, aye?"

"Aye. I will contact you sooner or later."

"Good."

With those last words exchanged, the two parted their ways into the town once more.

--

_Remember to review if you liked it or have any suggestions or questions! Next chapter should be up soon!_


	3. It's a date!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, except for my OC, Asaki.  
**  
_Please be kind and don't flame. Also, if you read this, please review. I need critiques if you have any to give, or your thoughts on it. Did you like it? Any suggestions on what to do?_

- Rift.

Enjoy!

It had been a night of heavy sleep for Asaki once she laid down in the apartment Tsunade had put her up in. A comfortable, roomy bed in a decent sized room, the kunoichi couldn't ask for more. Well, she could, but she didn't.

The rising sun peeked through the window curtains and rained light into the bedroom. Everything about the day just seemed like it would go along really well, or atleast Asaki hoped it would. Then again, she had been hoping for that day to come for quite a while. Not yet ready to wake up, the young woman turned over in bed, shielding her eyes from the penetrating rays of light by pulling the covers over her head. Not the best move. As soon as she knew it, Asaki was flying across the room, still in her sleeping position before she hit the wooden floor with a loud thump.

"What in the seven hells?!" She shouted, clearly confused and dazed by the whole event. Looking every which way, Asaki soon noticed the one and only Jiraiya standing by her bed side with her blanket in hand. By gods, he took the sheet by the end and whipped the poor woman out of her rolled up position across the room!

A loud, belly-aching laugh came from Jiraiya as he just stood abover her bed, paralyzed with laughter.

"Jiraiya! How could you!"

"Easily!"

"Bah!"

Asaki stood up and walked over to the sage, ripping the blanket out of his hands to use it to cover herself up. Even if she was in pajamas, she didn't want the man getting any ideas.

"Now, Jiraiya. Why did you come here this early? Was it only to whip me out of my bed, disrupt my sleeping and give me a good amount of bruises? Or was it to tell me something important?" The kunoichi huffed, pushing back a strand of emerald hair out of her face.

"I came to ask you out to dinner. Officially business related, I promise you." Jiraiya replied with his infamous smirk playing upon his expression.

Asaki was weary. Very weary._ Since when does the Pervy Sage ask women out on a date for business relations? Oh well, I guess I'll just have to go to find out. _"Alright.. What time?"

"6:00pm, sharp. Meet me down at the bar."

Just as Jiraiya finished up with the time and place, a rustling of bushes outside of the window was heard. Both of their heads turned and looked to see what had caused the noise, only to catch a glimpse of silver speed away.

_That better not have been that damned Kakashi again, I swear, if he follows us this time.._ Were the only thoughts in Asaki's mind as she bade a farewell to Jiraiya.

As the hours passed, Asaki couldn't help but fret about the nights meeting with Jiraiya. Finally after what seemed like days, the clock read 5:50pm and the kunoichi knew that she had to get going. "About damned time!" She exlaimed happily while walking out her apartment door and to the bar.

Upon reaching the bar in the middle of the bustling town, Jiraiya stood near the entrance, waving to Asaki. "Over here!"

Asaki sighed and gave a faint smile, "As if I couldn't see your giant head, Jiraiya. Let's just hurry this up, I'm dying to know what you have to say."

"Well then, ladies first!" The sage snickered while leading Asaki ahead of him and into the bar by the rump.

The kunoicha had no choice but to sigh, no wanting to cause a scene. Such is a habit of the pervy sage, always catching her at times where she can't do anything to him. Jiraiya finally let the two to a nice booth that wasn't too secluded, but not too crowded either.

"Perfect! Now, let's get down to business." Asaki stated with a smile. She didn't want to stay in this place any longer than she had to.

"Now now, my pretty cherry blossom, we must order drinks first! After all, it's a celebration! I haven't seen you in five years and this is how you treat me?" Jiraiya responded, saying the last part with somewhat of a pout and large, puppy-dog eyes.

A heavy sigh was emitted from Asaki's lips before she nodded in agreement. "Alright, Jiraiya, have it your way."

"Excellent! Now, waiter! A few bottles of sake, pronto!"

The couple then recieved the sake and as soon as the bottle hit the table, Jiraiya had two cups full and one placed infront of Asaki. Asaki smiled faintly while sipping at the sake and sighed in contentment.

"Alright, I have to admit this is nice." She said softly, continuing to sip at the rice wine. "But this still is not satisfying my curiosity of why you called me out here after so many years, I thought what we did was just a one time thing?"

Jiraiya chuckled softly and shook his head in disagreement. "You are the best I've ever had, Asaki, and you know it. Besides, people got mad when you didn't show in the follow up. Also, this village is under a constant threat of rogue ninjas among other things. The missions are becoming to dangerous for even our best Chunin. Many of our Jounins have been attack and killed in missions and sieges of different villages around the Fire Country. Asaki, this isn't just about me anymore." The sage's words took a different turn towards the end of his sentences, indicating a seriousness of the conversation. Not only that, but his expression was somber. "Those have been the reportings that Tsunade has recieved for weeks now. We need help."

Asaki frowned and sighed, leaning back against the booth. Luckily for her, the bamboo hat kept most of her features hidden, not revealing her true expression of worry. She spoke softly and with concern, "Jiraiya, I never knew. But, I don't know what I can do to help, I mean, I'm only one kunoichi and--"

"One of the best kunoichi I've ever know, Asaki. This is no time to begin doubting your skills."

"I guess.."

"No guessing. You need to be sure of your skills and only then, once you believe in yourself, then you can bring change to this village. It will take a while, but you can do it."

"Alright, Jiraiya. I'm a bit rusty though. It's been quite some time since I've trained as a Jounin here."

"That's not a problem, I'll set you up with someone to train. One of our best, no doubt."

"Well, okay. But now, can you tell me the other reason why you called me here?"

With a drastic mood and expression change, Jiraiya took out a few loose pieces of paper that had his chicken scratch handwriting all over them. The sage pushed the sheets forward for Asaki to read, his lecherous smile never fading. As Asaki read the papers, her eyes grew wider and wider with each sentence. "You can't be serious! You want me to do that?! Jiraiya, you've got to be kidding! I can't believe you want me to be--"

Asaki was interrupted by the sound of clashing, breaking and crashing glassware and silverware by the waiter who was standing right beside their table. The two were so caught up talking, they didn't even notice the poor man come up to them. Scrambling to get the silverware and all that he dropped, the waiter seemed to be hiding something, mainly his face and hair. Both Jiraiya and Asaki furrowed their brows and tilted their heads to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of the waiter. _Something seems oddly familiar about him..._

When the waiter was bent over and still picking up the items he had so clumsily dropped, Asaki leaned over and tugged at the collar of the waiters shirt, causing him to fall on his rump with a harsh 'thud'. The waiter then looked up to Asaki confused with a wide black eye, the other one hidden by a headband.

"Hahaha, what do ya know! Looks like it's the end of my shift!" He said while laughing nervously and standing up. No more than a few seconds later, Kakashi was on the run.

Asaki almost blew a gasket once recognizing who the waiter was. "Kakashi! You are so lame! Get back here so I can whoop your ass!" She yelled, shaking an angry fist in the air in his general direction. With a huff, the kunoichi let him go and sat there with her head propped up on her hands, which where in turn propped up by her elbows.

"I can't believe him.. I don't even know him for more than three days and here he is, trying to spy on our conversation! Jiyaiya, did you tell him who I was?"

"No, Asaki. But, I'm guessing that's why he keeps snooping around: to try and find out who you are and why you're here. Kakashi doesn't take kindly to change, new comers and mystery. He likes things that are up-front and not hidden. You're probably driving him crazy with that hat of yours."

"Well, that's just too bad! I'm here for you and not him."

Asaki downed the rest of her drink before wiping the excess from her lips. "It's getting really late."

"Aye, it is. Why don't we meet up another time, somewhere were people aren't so I can tell you without interruption." Jiraiya said with a smile while getting up.

"Alright. Just drop by or something, I'm not sure were I'm going to be. I need to start training." Asaki replied as she got up and walked out the exit.

"Sure, we'll start your training tomorrow. Goodnight!"

"Sounds good! Goodnight, Pervy Sage!" Asaki laughed while they parted ways to their own apartments.

_Remember to review if you liked it or have any suggestions or questions! Next chapter should be up soon!_


End file.
